


Your Body Is My Temple

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Worship, Dildos, Do not post to another site, Double-Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2018, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Pete enjoys being with Rhea Ripley. He also enjoys dick. He thought this would pose a problem for their relationship. He was wrong.





	Your Body Is My Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither British nor Australian, so the dialect in this is undoubtedly shit. But it's just porn so whatevs.

Pete’s not sure how all of this started, not sure how he got lucky enough to fall into bed with Rhea Ripley, but he’d thank every entity a million times over for making it happen. Rhea was a force, in the ring and in life, and Pete enjoyed nothing more than living in the path of her hurricane. When they were together it was all primal passion and power, it was animalistic and violent and Pete couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t come crawling back fast enough after they parted ways. Being with Rhea was reminiscent of a frog in a pot. Every time they were together, she cranked up the heat a little more, and eventually, the pot was going to boil and leave Pete a melted puddle of man, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

They were a few months into their sexcapades when Pete felt a familiar urge building in the back of his throat. Just a tickle at first, but it eventually became a full-blown itch that no amount of throat-clearing could cure. Now, Pete loved women, he did. He loved the way they looked, loved the way they smelled, and he especially loved how they sounded when he made them scream his name, but every now and then Pete got the craving for a nice fat cock in his mouth. A cock that Rhea didn’t have. Even though they’d never discussed exclusivity, Pete just didn’t feel right going out to find some dick without telling Rhea about it first. 

So, in the aftermath of their next encounter, when they were both still catching their breath and covered in too many bodily fluids, Pete just went for it. No preamble, no segue, he just flat out said, “Would you mind if I found a guy willing to let me suck his dick?”

Rhea tilted her head, and her brows drew up and together in confusion. “I didn’t know that you were into men.”

Pete shrugged. “Not all the time. I just get a craving for cock every now and again, can’t work around some of the most athletic men in the world, and not think about it. I know we never said we were exclusive, but I didn’t want to hook-up with anyone until I talked to you.”

Rhea just starts laughing, a chuckle that rolls right into a full-bodied laugh that shakes the entire bed. Pete has no idea why she’s laughing, but it goes on long enough that he’s starting to get a little pissed off. He can feel the corner of his mouth lifting in his trademark smirk when she wipes her eyes and turns to him with a confident smirk of her own.

“You think that just because I wasn’t born with a dick that I can’t give you what you want? Oh, Petey boy, the things I’m going to teach you.”

And the next night, Rhea thoroughly educated him.

So now on nights like tonight, when his throat just needs to be _filled_, the answer to his prayers is quite easy to find. The box is simple, a black wood that’s been polished to a shine with a gold clasp. It’s innocuous in and of itself, but Pete knows what’s inside the box, and he starts to salivate like one of Pavlov’s dogs just looking at it.

He finds Rhea in the kitchen, standing in front of an open refrigerator door as if contemplating a midnight snack. Pete had the same idea. 

Walking to her side, Pete drops to his knees and presents the box to her, palms up, eyes down. At first, she doesn’t acknowledge him still perusing the edible contents of the fridge for another minute before finally turning to the man on his knees.

“Is it one of those nights, Petey boy?” She jerks her chin towards the box in his hands. “Do you need to suck my cock?” 

Pete knows the rules, knows the sequence of events that will lead him to the conclusion he wants, so he replies, “Yes, sir.”

When they’d first started playing with Rhea’s cock, she’d requested that he refer to her as ‘sir,’ and Pete was happy to oblige. There was something about being on his knees with his mouth full of cock as he stared up at the jiggle and sway of her breasts that ticked every one of his fucking boxes. 

The refrigerator door clacked shut, thoughts of food forgotten as Rhea turns fully towards him. “You know what you have to do then, don’t you?” 

He sure did, and it was one of his favorite things ever. To say Pete had an oral fixation would be a bit of an understatement. “Yes, sir.”

“Then get to it.”

Placing the box delicately on the floor next to him, he reaches for the waistband of Rhea’s sweatpants with hands that definitely don’t tremble. He slides them over her hips and down her legs so she can step out of them and he tosses them to the side. He pauses a moment to admire all of Rhea’s newly revealed skin, from her surprisingly dainty feet with their black polished toes to her defined calves, from her muscular thighs, and finally to the bare lips and mound of her pussy. It’s soft and smooth, and Pete knows just how it feels milking his dick. He leans in slowly, kissing up her thighs to her mound where he continues to pepper more kisses over creamy skin. He drags the tip of his nose down to her slit so he can nuzzle her lips, and she widens her stance to give him better access. He licks over her lips with the flat of his tongue a few times before adding some suction to his attentions.

She threads her fingers through his hair, scratching over his scalp, petting him, and a shiver rattles down his spine. “That’s a good boy.” she whispers. For all that she’s rough and vicious when they fuck, when they play with her cock Rhea is gentle and compassionate. The dichotomy she becomes in these moments is enough to leave him scatter-brained and shattered under her hands, but those same hands glue and stitch him back together so perfectly he feels whole every time.

When the outside of her cunt is glistening with his spit, he turns his attention to her clit. He licks lightly over it a few times and then circles it with the tip of his tongue. When her hand tightens in his hair, he goes back to sweeping his tongue over her labia. See, he’s not actually trying to make her orgasm. No, he’s just trying to get her nice and wet and slick. He knows he’s doing his job right when the smell of her arousal punches him in the fuckin’ face. It’s earthy and musky and tinged with the salt that reminds him of the ocean. He trails his tongue down through her folds, and when he encounters the moisture leaking out of her hole he smiles in triumph.

“Alright, that’s good enough.” She uses her grip on his hair to pull him away from her body, and she smiles down at him. “You know what’s next, don’t you Petey boy?”

“Yes, sir.” 

He turns to the box, and his heart rate picks up as lust is speed injected into every molecule of his body, and even he’ll admit that his hands are shaking as he opens the lid. Lying on a bed of red satin, pretty and perfect, is Rhea’s cock. It’s a simple double-ended black silicone dildo with a vertical bulb at the base for Rhea and a deliciously curved length that makes Pete’s own prick twitch. With reverent hands he picks up her cock and slides the bulb slowly through her folds until it slips inside her pussy. He removes his hands, and the strength of Rhea’s inner muscles keeps it locked deep inside of her. It juts out from her body, forever hard and tempting, and he sweeps his tongue across lips gone dry with anticipation. 

“Time to give you what you need, Petey boy.” she encourages. “Open up.”

He opens his mouth wide and grateful and finally turns his eyes up to her face. Her hair is free of the braids she wears in the ring and falls into her face as she looks down on him. Her baby blues are quickly fading to black as she focuses on her disciple, and her cheeks are flushed bubblegum pink. Her hand sinks into his hair again, and she tilts his head back for a better angle before sliding her cock into his waiting mouth. 

The second that silky-smooth plastic hits his tongue, Pete’s eyes flutter closed, and a harsh moan reverberates in his ribcage. The head of her cock slips past his teeth, and she pushes in deeper until it just barely tickles the back of his throat. They stay like that for a moment, silent save the hum of the appliances and Pete’s increasingly heavy breathing. She pulls back leisurely before pumping into his mouth in a few quick strokes. 

“Is that better, baby, that what you need?” she asks, high pitched and breathy.

He nods, mouth full of Rhea’s body-warm cock, and sucks appreciatively on the head.

Her smile is sweet and soft and one he’s only ever seen when he’s on his knees. Something hidden deep in his chest that he’ll never recognize melts every time she gifts it to him. “Then please that dick, Petey boy.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls back a little to circle the tip with his tongue and then licks up and down the entire length before returning to suckle at the head. When he takes her inside this time, he swallows her whole and rubs his nose against her clit as his throat stretches around her dick. Rhea holds him in place and grinds against his face as she groans above him. He knows he needs to breathe, knows that he’s going to need oxygen at some point, but Rhea rutting on his face and fucking her cock into his throat feels more important.

When she finally pulls him off, he takes a deep gasping breath and shudders under her palm. “Fuck, baby, you want me to fuck your throat, don’t you? Want me to gag you stupid on this cock, huh Petey boy?” 

“Please, sir.” He watches her pelvic muscles contract at his response, and her cock twitches up to tap his lips.

Tightening her grip on his hair she nods and says, “Okay, baby.” In the next instant, she’s shoving her cock back into his mouth, and he gags when she hits the back of his throat, but she doesn’t stop. She just pulls back some and then thrusts back in over and over until he’s taken her in all the way. She fucks his throat open and eventually he stops gagging as his esophagus molds to the shape of her prick. There’s drool leaking out of his mouth, coating his chin and flowing down his neck to soak into his shirt. He has to time his breaths with her thrusts, and the hinge of his jaw is starting to ache, but that’s irrelevant to the itch in his larynx that Rhea’s scratching with her superb dick. His brain is fuzzy, and his focus has narrowed to the sermon Rhea’s giving above him, her cock inside him, and her fingers tangled in his hair. Her thighs start to shake next to his head, and he dimly becomes aware of the fact that she’s probably going to cum soon, that the bulb in her cunt must be pressing up against her g-spot in the best fucking way. 

“_Fuck_, Pete. Touch yourself for me, baby, want you to cum too.”

Rhea’s raspy voice cuts through the fog in his head, and it’s like her words remind him of the fact that he has a cock of his own and its granite hard and leaking in his athletic shorts. He yanks the waistband of his shorts down and tucks it under his tight sac so he can finally get his hand on his dick. It feels like a Tomahawk missile hits him right in the gut and then explodes into a million jagged pieces of ecstasy laced shrapnel, and he tries to scream around Rhea’s plunging cock. He’s dripping so much pre-cum that his fist is almost as wet as Rhea’s pussy, almost as tight too. 

“Oh God, now, Pete, now! I’m gonna cum.” Her exclamation is accompanied by a dozen more erratic thrusts, and then she’s grinding into the back of his throat and shuddering around him as she screams her release. She gushes around the end of the bulb inside her, and it floods between her labia and onto Pete’s lips. That sticky-sweet river rushes over Pete, and he tugs desperately at his throbbing dick, and then he’s cumming and shooting thick ropes of semen at Rhea’s feet. The pleasure in his cock and the pleasure in his head meet in the middle of his chest and throw a fuckin’ party that lights him up neon from the inside. That blissful light has him seeing red, and then pink, and then finally, his vision whites out, and Pete passes out.

He’s already come to by the time his back hits the floor, but that doesn’t stop Rhea from following him down and straddling his thighs. “Pete! Are you okay?” The worry in her voice is hitherto unheard of, and that perpetually ignored spot in his chest softens a little more. 

“I’m beyond okay. I’m perfect.” His voice sounds wrecked and gravelly like he’s smoked seven packs a day for every one of his twenty-five years. His words scrape over his raw trachea on the way out, but his smile is genuine, the calm in his body real, and the affection in his eyes unmistakable. 

Rhea rolls her eyes at him, but she couldn’t hide the amusement in them. She pushed herself to her feet and then extended a hand to Pete. “Let’s get off the floor and into bed before you give yourself a concussion.”

He grabs Rhea’s hand and lets her pull him up before he does some pulling of his own and brings her in for a kiss. When he ends the kiss, Rhea’s eyes are still closed, and her face looks dreamy as she savors the feel of his lips on hers. He almost hates to break the mood – almost. 

“The last one in bed has to explain future sex injuries to the bosses.”

Her eyes snap open, and she goes hard with determination like she’d never even been tender at all. He fakes like he’s about to make a dash to the bedroom, and Rhea shoves him into the stove to get ahead of him. He bounces off the oven, belatedly realizes his cock and balls are still out, and bites his knuckle to keep his laughter at bay.

Pete Dunne really is a lucky guy.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 6 Prompt - Cock Worship.


End file.
